


A Celebration of Life and Death

by Voruto_Son_of_Boruto



Series: Hashimada Bigbang 2018 [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: AU where Madara never left the village, AU where Madara was Hokage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, HashiMada BigBang 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto/pseuds/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto
Summary: “Madara, our plan worked. Our dream worked. There hasn’t been war in fifty years,” Hashirama softly added. He leaned into Madara’s shoulder and they continued to watch as children played, adults laughed, and the light of the green trees melted into the growing soft moonlight.





	1. Morning

Hashirama, as was usual, woke with the sunrise. The Uchiha main house had large windows facing both East and West, allowing for a constant state of brightness and warmth. The Senju patriarch quietly rolled over and gazed at his beloved husband. Madara Uchiha, former First Hokage of Konohagakure, was sprawled across their large bed, dead to the world. Hashirama smiled to himself and slowly got out of bed and stretched. After warming up his stiff muscles, Hashirama glanced once more at his lover and crept to the kitchen. He quietly started a kettle of hot water on the stove and set out two mugs and tea bags. He also grabbed honey and milk for Madara. As he waited for the tea water to boil, he pulled eggs from the fridge and started to make omelettes. He hummed to himself happily--today was a special day after all.

 

He winced when a sudden screech came from the bedroom. There was a thump and heavy footsteps. His beloved stormed into the kitchen, hair standing on end, sharingan spinning, shoulders taut.

 

“I overslept! I was going to make  _ you _ breakfast!” Madara groused, “It’s not every day that you turn one hundred!”

 

“But I always make breakfast...plus Tobi would kill me if I let you set the house and village on fire!” Hashirama kissed Madara placatingly on the forehead and then poured the boiling water into the two mugs.

 

Madara rolled his eyes, sharingan fading to black. He sat down. Hashirama served their omelettes. They ate quietly, lost in thought. Madara broke the silence.

 

“Hashi-chan,” he cooed, using the pet name with a hint of sarcasm.

 

“Hm?” Hashirama smiled.

 

“Minato might be organizing a surprise party for your birthday today...I know I just told you, but please pretend to be surprised…”

 

Hashirama smiled widely, “I wondered when I saw his oldest son creeping around the cake shop! I’m surprised he let Naruto order the cake!”

 

Madara laughed, “The Fourth’s oldest son is certainly the last person I would trust with cake ordering. His younger brother Jiraiya is much more mature--despite his genin level.”

 

After breakfast, the two cleaned up and went about his own business. Madara had to meet up with the current clan head, Itachi, to organize a sharingan training program for the younger clan members. Hashirama was making his daily visit to the Konoha Memorial Stone. He kept it clean and ensured that fresh flowers were consistently displayed. The two men agreed to meet back at home after lunch and prepare for the “surprise party.”


	2. Afternoon

Boruto, experimenting dangerously with his lightning affinity, had used kirin (taught to him by Sasuke) to set off the fifty or so fireworks that were being saved for that evening. The birthday guests parted like the sea as firework after firework went off in a chain reaction. Of course, Tobirama humorlessly put out the impending inferno and returned grouchily to where Hashirama and Madara were relaxing under the oldest tree in Konohagakure.

 

“This youngest generation just doesn’t understand the struggles we went through,” Tobirama grumbles. However, Hashirama knows that his gruff younger brother has a soft spot for children. Despite never marrying and having children of his own, Tobi definitely tended to “accidentally” adopt every child in the village. Madara raises his eyebrows at Tobi.

 

“But Nidaime-Sama,” Madara interposed, “Surely you remember your dearest brother’s and my dream of bringing peace so that children would no longer fight in wars! I should hope that they wouldn’t have the same struggles.” Hashirama swallowed a giggle at Madara’s simperingly sarcastic tone. Tobirama just looked at them both with a sigh.

 

Tobirama grumpily grabbed an inarizushi and shoved it in his mouth. “Too sweet,” he muttered. Roused by shouts and laughter, he looked up as a gaggle of Uchiha children gathered at the edge of the picnic blanket.

 

“Uncle Tobirama,” Izuna, Sasuke’s youngest, a boy with light pink hair and dark eyes solemnly spoke up. “You promised you would show me a new water jutsu today.” Madara glowered, that damned Sasuke had married out of the clan. Of course, it had been with the purpose of strengthening clan ties to non-shinobi clans...however, Madara was sometimes distracted by tradition. Hashirama took Madara’s hand and the two watched as Tobirama got up and walked away, surrounded by a growing crowd of children.

 

“I can’t believe how popular he is among the youngsters,” Hashirama murmured lovingly. Madara hummed and leaned over to chastely peck Hashirama’s cheek. They sat back against the ancient tree and watched the festivities, the sunset in the background.

 

“I don’t know what I would have done without you and our dream, Hashi…” Madara finally spoke, “Sometimes I have nightmares of darkness... war… pain….hatred...” He squeezed Hashirama’s hand. Hashirama looked sideways at him and simply smiled knowingly. He, Madara, and Tobirama were the last of their generation. Nightmares of war and misery were common.

 

“Madara, our plan worked. Our dream worked. There hasn’t been war in fifty years,” Hashirama softly added. He leaned into Madara’s shoulder and they continued to watch as children played, adults laughed, and the light of the green trees melted into the growing soft moonlight.


	3. Nighttime

The party was beginning to slow down. An hour ago, Hashirama had been dragged away from his peacefully sleeping Madara to teach some children mokuton. He smiled to himself. There were so many talented youngsters in the village. On his way back to the large tree where Madara lay waiting, the Fourth had stopped him with a request to attend the Academy Founders Ceremony next week. While they discussed this, Hashirama suddenly felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured down his back. While he was not a perfect sensory type, something felt wrong. Minato’s head snapped in the direction of where Madara had been sleeping. Madara’s chakra signature was fading.

 

Hashirama grabbed Madara’s hand, so uncharacteristically cold. “Madara, stay with us, come on! We’re going to the hospital!” He gestured at the medic-nin who were rushing about to take his lover to the hospital.

 

“Hashi...I’m fine…” Madara murmured. He was barely conscious. He smiled to himself as he felt the warm rays of Hashirama’s healing chakra. “I… I think it’s my time. I mean, it’s unheard of for Uchiha to live this long anyway...Our fire is too bright...burns us out.”

 

Hashirama felt tears falling from his eyes. His healing chakra sensed that Madara’s lungs and heart were failing. Tobirama, also a skilled medic, moved in to attempt a healing. Hashirama grabbed Tobirama’s hand and shook his head.

 

“It’s probably time that I go meet up with Izu anyway… I can’t wait to see his face when I tell him our dream worked Hashi-chan,” Madara murmured, voice growing faint. His eyes opened a bit and his mangekyou sharingan was spinning slowly.

 

Hashirama was now sobbing. He clasped Madara’s hands to his chest and was whispering to Madara: thanks, pleas, etc. Tobirama managed to create a small barrier to give his older brother and his husband some space.

 

Madara held on till midnight. His chakra faded and Hashirama faded into himself. A group of Uchiha had gathered nearby and once Madara was gone, Tobirama allowed them to gather around and give their respects. Hashirama, recognizing that the Uchiha had their own practices of dealing with the dead, hobbled away. Tobirama gave him space and helped the Uchiha take Madara’s body to the compound.

 

Hashirama found himself wandering… eventually ending up at the top of the Hokage monument. He laid on his back and stared at the stars. He let himself cry to himself. It had been so sudden. Of course Hashirama and Madara both realized that they were aging. Hashirama laid still, letting his tears flow, and slowly concentrated his chakra in the roots of the mountain, pulling forth a tree.

 

The sun was rising when he finished, nearly drained of chakra. He examined his work. This tree was the biggest he had ever created. It grew out of the hokage monument, just above Madara’s face, creating an eternal monument to his lover. He slowly walked down the mountain and went to face the day. Alone.

 

Years later, the tree was still there. They called it the Stonewood Tree. It was constructed of both wood and stone. It’s roots trailing deep into the roots of the Hokage Mountain. This tree, it was thought, would stand till the end of time. A testament for peace and love. 


End file.
